Shower Hour
by urbasic
Summary: Toby surprises Spencer in the shower. Lemon.


Taking off her clothes, Spencer Hastings steps into the shower. She grabs her necessary shampoos and soaps, and then turns the knob to the hot water setting. She waits for it to heat up, and then steps into the center, soaking in the hot water. Each droplet of water slides down her naked body. She hums quietly, squeezing shampoo into the palm of her hand. She thoroughly lathers the roots of her brown hair with her apple scented shampoo. After shampooing it completely, she rinses her hair off until all of the shampoo is gone. Interrupting her shower are two hands that wrap around her petite waist gently. She knows those hands anywhere. Even though it's supposed to be scary when a stranger is in your shower, she isn't scared. She smiles and moans out, "Toby..."

Yeah, well, because he isn't exactly a stranger. He's her handsome and charming young boyfriend, who she has been in a relationship with for quite a while. "How did you get in here, babe?" Spencer asks, turning around, only to find out that he's naked himself. She smiles as she sees his fully nude body, biting her lip. Her fingertips trace down his abs. "Your mom let me in when she was on her way out. She told me I could wait for you while you took a shower, but I couldn't wait. I had to see you," Toby explains, grinning. He leans over and places a long kiss on her lips. "Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Hastings?"

She smiled and answers, "No, I think I'm good for the shower, but I may need some help afterwards." He bites his lip at how sexy she is. She loops her arms around his neck and starts making out with him passionately. Her hands leave his neck and trail down his body, slipping down his chest and abs, soon reaching his very hard friend. She gets down on the floor of the shower, and takes his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head forward and backward skillfully. He lets out moans and holds her hair back as she gives him a blow job. "Oh god, babe! When did you become so good at this?" he asks. She removes his cock from her mouth and says, "I have been practicing on you for a while now, Tobes."

He grins at her and helps her up. He says, "We don't have time for you to finish. I think this shower needs to end right now." He reaches over and turns the shower off. "Hmm... So what do you want to do now?" Spencer asks, taking his hand as they step out of the shower. "Why don't we watch a movie? Call the girls over?" Spencer teases. Toby glares at her playfully and says, "Oh Spence..." She goes onto her tip toes and kisses him gently. "I know what you want to do, Toby," she says, squeezing both of his hands.

He smiles at her, and they don't even bother putting their clothes back on. They just walk straight to Spencer's bedroom, wet and naked. Jumping onto her bed, the couple instantly attack each other's lips furiously. Their hands roam each other hastily, and kisses are pressed to every inch of each other's skin. "Hell yes!" Toby moans, pulling her so she's straddled on him. He rises her slightly above him so his mouth can reach her breasts. He pops her breast into his mouth and sucks on it, twisting and licking her nipple with his tongue. He can feel her wet sex flowing on his lap as he continues to toy with her breasts.

"I can't wait any longer, I need you now!" Spencer cries, and sinks back down so her lips can kiss Toby's again. The horny teenagers get into position. Spencer wraps her legs around his waist so they're spread far enough for Toby to enter her. "Ah, fuck yes," Toby mumbles, kissing down her neck. He grabs a condom from his wallet and shoves it right on his already extremely hard cock.

Finding the entrance of her, Toby slips himself into his girlfriend. He pumps into her hard, since they've both done this together quite a few times. He keeps pumping, and reaches her g spot after only a few minutes. "Holy fuck!" she screams as he pumps into her g spot. "Oh, fuck yes!" he cries, the feeling of going into her overwhelming his body. Their hair is becoming messy as they fall back against the bed. "Oh god, oh god, yes," she moans, feeling herself coming undone already. And she does. When he keeps hitting her g spot repeatedly, she can't help it.

After they both come undone, they lie in bed together. He smirks at her and asks, "Ready for round two?" She laughs and moves closer to him as she says, "Bring it on." Their lips collide passionately again.


End file.
